


Rails and thorns

by Cloudyrai_n



Series: Tomarrymort [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abraxas malfoy being a brat, Alternate Universe, Bottom Tom Riddle, Darklord Harry Potter, Deals, Dueling, I love him, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Older Harry Potter, Tom Riddle blushing, Unrequited Crush, Young Tom Riddle, headboy Harry Potter, tom's still defiant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyrai_n/pseuds/Cloudyrai_n
Summary: “A proposition?” Riddle asked with a raised eyebrow.“What kind of proposition?” His eyes narrowed suspiciously.“I know you’re powerful, Riddle.”Harry spoke, voice barely above a whisper. He leaned towards the table and reached out to touch Riddle’s face.“I can feel it.”





	Rails and thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by the wonderful wolf_of_lilacs. 
> 
> She's a wonderful author and beta, you can find her works over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/pseuds/Wolf_of_Lilacs)

  


Tom never liked Quidditch. 

  


He found that depending on a matchstick to levitate you hundreds of feet above the ground was against his idea of self preservation. If he really needed to fly, he would invent a spell, not depend on a stick. 

  


While he didn’t like Quidditch, he  _ only  _ ever went to see a certain green-eyed boy. Not that said boy ever looked at him, of course. 

  


They had an agreement,to never ever look at each other except during one of their secret meetings. 

  
Harry suddenly moved, seeming to have caught sight of something. he swiftly maneuvered his broomstick, and that's when Tom saw it. Harry had caught sight of the snitch. Distracting Malfoy from the snitch looked like a walk in the park 

for him. 

  


Harry playfully looked back the blonde, taunting him with meaningless words and Malfoy, being Malfoy, of course fell for the trap. And Abraxas called himself a Slytherin.   
  
Eventually, Harry zoomed past Malfoy effectively cutting the Slytherin off mid sentence. The Malfoy heir's eyes momentarily widened as Harry caught the snitch. The Gryffindor section of the stands roared, hollered and cheered for their Seeker. 

  


Abraxas flushed in humiliation at being played so easily.   
  
Tom watched impassively as his fellow Slytherin glared murderously at the red and gold stands that were currently jeering at them.   
  
The Slytherin house, except Tom, were sullen and depressed for the rest of the week. Marcus Flint, the Quidditch captain smuggled Firewhiskey for the Quidditch team, and they were drunkenly murmuring things like:   
  
"We'll never win the Quidditch cup!”   
  
"I'll kill Potter!”   
  
"My father will hear about this!"   
  
Groaning, Tom was tempted to bang his head at a wall. All this for Quidditch. He screwed his eyes shut and steadied his breathing. this was the start of a headache, he just knew it!   
  


  
  


The following morning, Tom woke up refreshed, while his Slytherin classmates were nursing hangovers. 

  


_ Serves them right for drinking on a Tuesday night.  _ Tom thought gleefully. 

  


Classes went by swiftly; Slughorn praised him for brewing a perfect healing draught, he managed to make a passable shield and was the first to transfigure a beaver into a chair. Suffice to say it was a productive morning.   
  
He cast a quick  _ tempus _ and discovered he was almost three minutes late for Arithmancy, his last class of the day.   
  
Nearly tripping in his hastiness, he ran into something that felt like a stone wall.

  
He touched his head, groaning, feeling slightly dizzy, he lifted his head to see what he had run into was and immediately regretted it. There in all his glory, stood Harry Potter, smirking down at him.   
  


_ Fucking bastard. _

  


He quickly gathered his his things and promptly swatted the arms that attempted to assist him.

  


"You absolute moron!” Tom hissed. Harry only laughed. Tom contemplated his choices, strangle Harry to death or be in time on Arithmancy class? 

  


When Harry only laughed harder at Tom’s conflicted expression, Tom decided that Harry was not worth his time. Having made a decision, he quickly stood up and was about to make a run for it, when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

  


“What do you want? Professor Thistle’s going to kill me!” Tom hissed, trying to extricate his wrist from Harry’s hand. 

  


When it proved to be futile, he raised his head to glare at his attacker. Harry only offered him a lopsided grin, before yanking Tom’s wrist forward, almost causing Tom to topple over him.

  


“Room of Requirement. 2AM.” Harry whispered.   
  
Tom’s eyes widened at the implication of his statement. Harry gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before disappearing completely.

  


His forehead creased as he pondered his options, a flush making its way up his neck

  


_ What was the older boy up to? _

  


  
  
  
Tom sighed, resigned to his fate. If any of his Slytherin classmates saw him in the arms of Potter, the bullying would only get worse.  

  


It was already horrible, but he has been making progress in Slytherin because he went from being known as ‘mudblood’ to ‘mudblood genius’, at least according to Walburga.   
  
. "Mr. Riddle! Can you please tell me why you are 12 minutes late?" enquired Professor Thistle sternly. 

  


Her husband left her for another woman, or so the rumors went . They say it was scandalous and to escape the humiliation she came to Hogwarts to teach Arithmancy.   
  
"Mr Riddle?" She prompted, impatient. 

  


"I lost track of time, is all, Professor." Tom said politely, anything less than polite, well, he heard rumours that she was viscous in detention.   
  
"Very well Mr. Riddle, next time learn how to cast a simple  _ tempus.  _ Now sit down." She said snidely, and snickers erupted from the Slytherin side of the room.

  


Ah, Yes. She also had a strong dislike for him, according to Professor Slughorn. Tom’s mother and her were once rivals and apparently they hated each other very much, and so by association she hated him too. _Fantastic_.  
  
As she droned on about something called 'vectors', Tom found that he couldn't focus. His mind always wandered and seemed to always come back to one thing.  
  
Harry.  
  
His mind continued to drift well after dinner. As he was getting ready for bed, he had only one thing on his mind. Harry's kiss, no, his peck. Harry might not know it, but that peck on the cheek meant everything to Tom. After years of pining, watching, lusting, and needing, Tom lightly touched the cheek that Harry kissed with his lips.  
  
And he _yearned._  
  
He yearned for the older boy’s kisses, hugs, and whispers of confessions of love. He wanted it, he wanted him. Sighing, Tom imagined Harry's eyes, full of love and lust, looking at him as Tom clutched his beautiful raven hair in pleasure and Harry plunging into Tom’s pliant body underneath him.  
  
  
Tom found himself half-hard as he imagined all the things Harry would do to him. He palmed himself through his pajamas and he closed his eyes, imagining bright green eyes. But he needed more, he needed something inside him. He needed Harry.  
  
  
  
Panting heavily, he retrieved a box from his trunk and placed it on his bed. He closed and silenced his curtains as he took a deep breath and opened it. Inside was a thick, violet, 6-inch dildo. Smiling to himself, he accio'ed the lube and got the work.  
  
Pleasure wracked his body, until he came, shouting the name of his beloved. Tired from his earlier ministrations, Tom got ready for bed. His last coherent thought before he drifted unto morpheus was,"you will be mine, Harry."  
  


**2 weeks ago**   
  


Harry first noticed Tom Marvolo Riddle, when he came to watch the fifth years duel. He was scouting for new recruits to join his cause, to pluck out the weak from the strong, to differentiate the allies from the enemies. He wasn’t disappointed.

  


The moment he stepped inside the dueling arena, he a felt furious, _ powerful  _ aura of magic.

He turned his head to to find the source and was surprised to see that it was emanating from the one and only muggleborn of Slytherin. Tom Riddle.

  


Harry never paid particular attention to the muggle born student.  _ Until now. _

  


From the looks of it, the Riddle boy was being taunted by the blonde ponce, Malfoy. Harry realized that this was the perfect opportunity to look good in the eyes of the potential recruit. He quickly made his way to the commotion, where a small crowd was already forming.

  


“You’ll never be one of us,Riddle! You will  _ never  _ belong in Slytherin!” in his apparent rage, spittle began flying from Abraxas Malfoy’s mouth. Harry almost laughed out loud, so much for pureblood composure. Harry looked at Riddle and realized that unlike Malfoy, he was calm and composed but his rage was still palpable. Cold, icy rage.

  


“I  _ am _ a Slytherin,  M alfoy. I’m more of a Slytherin than you ever will be.” Riddle made a show of inspecting the dishevelled pureblood, distaste apparent in his handsome features. When Malfoy looked like he was about to curse Riddle again, Harry decided that it was time 

to intervene.

  


“Stop fighting, twenty points from Slytherin, each.” Harry made sure that his head boy badge glinted, reminding the students of his authority. Malfoy looked like he was about to protest but a sharp glare from Harry shut him up. 

  


Harry was known to be ruthless when giving out detentions and he did not discriminate by blood. He looked at Riddle and was surprised to see that Riddle was already looking at him with an intense gaze and a pretty little flush. He raised an eyebrow at Riddle’s behaviour and the boy looked away.  _ Curious. _

  


“What seems to be the problem here, Mr. Riddle? Mr. Malfoy?” Harry questioned. 

  


“Riddle assaulted me!” Malfoy said immediately. The pureblood had calmed significantly since Harry had arrived and was now attempting to fix his hair by smoothing it down with his hands. 

  


“I did  _ not  _ assault him, Mr. Potter. We were duelling, when he made an unwarranted insult against my heritage.” Riddle said calmly. The blush Harry saw earlier had dissipated, but the intensity of his stare had not. 

  
  


“He sent a  _ dangerous  _ curse towards me! It almost hit my face! Surely, you don’t condone this behaviour.” Malfoy demanded.

  
  


“I do not condone violence, Mr Malfoy. Especially between students.” Harry rebuked.  _ Hypocrite,  _ his mind whispered. Harry mentally swatted the voice away. “You said, Mr. Riddle sent a ‘dangerous’ curse towards you?” Malfoy nodded vigorously.

  


“You look relatively unharmed now, right? So, it couldn’t have been an dangerous spell if you’re still standing here and talking to me.” Harry sniggered. Malfoy looked a bit put off but remained silent. 

  


“Both of you will report detention to me.  _ Separately.”  _ Harry declared. Malfoy looked horrified at being assigned detention and Riddle looked… happy? The blush was back and Riddle was looking at him with such intensity, it could drown a lesser man. Slowly, while making eye-contact with him, Riddle licked his lips  _ sensually. _ As if the prospect of spending hours with Harry was a dream come true. Did Riddle have a crush on him? Was it always so blatant?  _ This could be useful, Harry thought. _

  
  


“Mr. Malfoy, you will report to me for detention, tomorrow at nine o’clock.” Malfoy looked like someone was kicking his puppy. Harry almost laughed but he couldn’t. He was the headboy afterall, he was supposed to be  _ mature.  _ Harry turned and looked at Riddle and realized that he looked angry. What? Why? Realizing that Malfoy was still looking at him expectantly he relieved him. 

  


“Mr. Malfoy, go back to Slytherin dungeons.” Harry said firmly. His tone left no room for arguments. The blonde looked relieved to be dismissed and walked (ran) without a backward glance. Riddle seemed to take this as a dismissal too, for had already turned his back before Harry grabbed his arm.

  
  


“I didn’t say you could go, Mr. Riddle.” Riddle looked surprised. 

  
  


“I said that  _ Mr. Malfoy  _ could go. Not you.” Harry said with a cheeky smile. “Let’s take a walk, Riddle.” Harry put his hand on the small of Riddle’s back and began talking.

  
  


“We haven’t really talked much, have we, Riddle?” Harry remarked. “You know, I think I remember seein—”

  


“What do you want?” Riddle snapped. Harry stopped walking.

  


“You’ve never talked to me before, you’ve never even noticed me before! What changed?” Riddle demanded. Although he looked angry, his eyes were shining with something akin to  _ hope.  _  Harry smirked and dropped all pretenses.  _ He’s perceptive,  _ Harry thought gidilly.

  
  


“You’re right.” Harry laughed. “I didn’t invite you for a walk to chat Mr. Riddle.” Harry put his arm around Riddle and resumed walking. “I invited you here to offer a proposition.” 

  


They stopped at the Barnabas The Barmy tapestry, Harry paced three times and the wall moved to reveal a room with an table and two chairs. 

  


Riddle looked in awe of the place. he hesitantly entered the room as if scared someone would attack him any minute. Harry rolled his eyes at the teens paranoia and gestured with his hand for Riddle to sit.

  


“A proposition?” Riddle asked with a raised eyebrow.“What kind of proposition?” His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

  


“I know you’re powerful, Riddle.”Harry spoke, voice barely above a whisper. He leaned towards the table and reached out to touch Riddle’s face. “I can feel it.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chantalatao3)


End file.
